Lelakon
by silumanserigala
Summary: Inilah kemampuan yang harus dimiliki jika kau sanggup melihat masa depan.


TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE adalah properti milik CLAMP.

.

**LELAKON**

sebuah _ficlet_ TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE oleh silumanserigala

berisi _spoiler_ untuk keseluruhan _chapitre_

.

Satu hal yang paling ingin ditertawakan Yuuko saat pertama kali melihat rombongan itu tiba di halaman tokonya tak lain adalah kemampuan beraktingnya sendiri. Luar biasa, batinnya mengakui. Inilah kemampuan yang harus dimiliki jika kau sanggup melihat masa depan. Kau tahu sesuatu bakal terjadi, namun tak bisa—tak boleh, sebenarnya—melakukan apapun untuk mencegah atau memberi tahu orang lain. Sang Penyihir Dimensi sempat bingung harus tertawa atau menangis ketika akhirnya empat pemain sandiwara sinting ini muncul di hadapannya. Ia tahu apa yang menimpa mereka sejak mereka dilahirkan. Ia tahu untuk apa mereka berkumpul di hadapannya sekarang. Ia tahu apa yang akan menunggu mereka jauh di depan sana. Ia. Tahu. Semuanya. Meski begitu, tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau ia sebenarnya tahu. Benar-benar memuakkan.

Pandangan matanya menyapu dari arah kanan dan menangkap sosok Kurogane, ninja dari Suwa. Bocah yang dulu ia titipkan pada Tomoyo-hime. Bocah yang menjadi bidaknya. Yang terkuat, yang tersolid, yang mampu tetap waras mengahadapi segala kegilaan yang menantinya. Yuuko sudah memikirkan seseorang yang mampu membawakannya lengan kiri buatan yang akan menggantikan lengan ninja itu, saat Kurogane akhirnya memahami arti kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi itu masih nanti.

Lalu ada Sakura yang bukan Sakura, dan Syaoran yang bukan Syaoran. Dua makhluk yang diciptakan Fei Wang Reed untuk mengabulkan keinginannya mengembalikan nyawa yang telah tiada. Ia akan merindukan Sakura yang ini, nanti ketika hidup putri itu berakhir di tangan orang yang paling dikasihinya. Ia akan merindukan Syaoran yang ini, nanti saat "hati" yang dititipkan "Syaoran" di mata kanannya berganti menjadi bola mata biru yang penuh dengan kekuatan sihir. Dan Yuuko sudah tahu bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura yang sebenarnya dan Syaoran yang sebenarnya dalam keadaan yang sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Setidak menyenangkan saat dulu dirinya berusaha menyelamatkan eksistansi Sayoran yang lain, Watanuki, dari tangan Fei Wang Reed.

Yang terakhir adalah bidak milik musuhnya, yang mengenalkan diri dengan nama Fay D. Flourite. Ditatapnya pria kurus itu. Ingin sekali Yuuko berkata padanya untuk tak usah repot-repot menipu dengan senyum manis miliknya. Mulai dari nama, masa lalu, asal-usul tato yang nanti akan dimintanya sebagai bayaran, sampai kepada mata kirinya yang nanti akan terampas dan juga darah vampir yang bakal dimilikinya, Yuuko tahu semua. Karena itulah ia sekarang berdiri di hadapan mereka namun sebenarnya berada di dimensi lain, agar Fay tak bisa membunuhnya.

Walau sama sekali tak terlihat, namun Yuuko tahu penyihir itu menyadari hal ini dari tubuhnya yang tak basah walau hujan tengah mengguyur mereka.

Ia dan Clow sudah lama menyiapkan segala hal, semua demi hari ini. Hari di mana sebuah perjalanan akan dimulai. Hari di mana mimpi harus berakhir. Walau Yuuko tahu, oh, ialah yang paling tahu, betapa perjalanan ini tidak hanya akan diiringi tawa, tapi juga keringat dan air mata serta darah. Namun ia berharap, dengan segenap hatinya, bahwa di tangan orang-orang ini, masa depan bisa berubah.

Satu per satu, bayaran dari keinginan mereka sampai di tangannya. Ginryuu. Pedang replika yang sengaja dibuat Tomoyo-hime karena yang asli dikubur bersama jasad sang bunda atas permintaan Kurogane—atau ia harus memanggilnya Haganemaru? Yuuko diam saja ketika dihujani segala sumpah serapah dan janji Kurogane untuk kembali mengambilnya bila kutukan di dahinya telah hilang.

Yang benar saja. Pedang itu takkan kembali padanya karena ia akan mendapatkan yang asli dari tangan Tomoyo-hime sendiri. Ibunda Kurogane memintanya untuk tidak menguburkan pedang berkepala naga itu dan menyimpannya untuk diberikan pada anak semata wayangnya suatu hari nanti, dan Tsukuyomi yang Agung itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak mematuhinya. Lagipula segel di dahi Kurogane bukan hanya kutukan, tapi juga pelindung.

Sesaat sebelum menyebutkan harga bagi sang penyihir berjubah putih di belakangnya, Yuuko menghela napas. Kurogane baru akan mengetahui semua hal itu setelah meninggalkan Celes.

Bayaran yang kedua adalah tato. Sebuah gambar phoenix yang terpatri di punggung pangeran Valeria yang malang. Betapa masa lalu yang kelam telah mengubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Tanah kelahirannya, saudara kembarnya, raja di negeri penuh salju yang disayangi dan tanpa ia sadari menyayanginya, bila ditambah dengan Sakura yang akan dibunuhnya nanti dan lengan kiri Kurogane, sungguh suatu hal yang luar biasa pria ini masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Bila semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan, maka Yuuko akan menerima dua benda lagi dari pria yang selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum ini: tongkat besar bertahtakan tujuh belas permata dan kekuatan sihir yang tersisa di mata kanannya. Dan walau sekarang hal itu belum terjadi, Yuuko sudah menyesal bahwa di kemudian hari ia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan menawarkan pertukaran berdarah kepada Kurogane, di hadapan Fay yang tengah meregang nyawa, di atas ranjang di sebuah kota yang terus-menerus diguyur hujan asam.

Diiringi tekad bulat kloning dari Syaoran yang ditemuinya beberapa belas tahun yang lalu, Yuuko menerima bayarannya yang terakhir. Dengan ini tugas pertamanya selesai. Setelah ini panggung akan berganti dan babak demi babak dari drama yang disutradarai oleh dirinya, Clow, dan Fei Wang akan dimulai. Mulai hari ini juga ia akan menyaksikan roda takdir berputar.

Dan Ichihara Yuuko enggan menghitung berapa kali lagi ia harus berakting.

(.ss.)

—

.

Yang membuka dan menekan tombol kembali, yang membaca setengah jalan, yang membaca sampai habis, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Yang meninggalkan _review_ saya ucapkan terima kasih, ditambah pemandangan saya yang tengah terharu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terima saja keduanya meski yang terakhir tampak _nggak _penting. Saya ikhlas.


End file.
